Blacklisted
by japaneserockergirl
Summary: With that kiss, he left her...possibly forever. Microsoft Sam x Nana Macne, PC x Mac.


Konichiwa and Hajimashite! This is japaneserockergirl here with a compilation of one-shots dedicated entirely to UTAUs. I've been meaning to make a series of one-shots for a long time, but haven't got the chance…until now. Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER:** I, japaneserockergirl, do not own the UTAUloids you see here. Or the ones you don't. With the exception of Seku Omomuku, who is a WIP (Work in Progress).

**Title:** Blacklisted

**Characters: Microsoft Sam, Nana Macne, Seku Omomuku**

**Summary:** With one last kiss, he left her…possibly forever.

**Pairing(s):** Microsoft Sam x Nana Macne (Blacklisted x Commercial/Mac x PC XD)

**NOTE:** Characters' names that I put in bold indicate that they play a major role in the fanfiction; characters names that I leave in regular print only play a minor role (usually one where they do not speak).

Character 1 x Character 2—romance/love

Character 1/ Character 2—familial/bromantic

Rain poured over the somber, decaying city. Rushing boots squelched against the mud and garbage as men and women dressed in drab, gray uniforms flooded the empty streets. They were searching for one thing and one thing only.

"Where's the girl?"

"How the hell should I know? She just—disappeared!"

"Well don't just stand there! The Master will have our asses if we don't find her!"

The footsteps faded away, along with the silhouettes of the people. She released a breath that she hadn't known she had been holding. Nana Macne hid under the temporary security of a large cardboard box, her entire body curled into a ball. Patches of dampness were growing in her makeshift shelter, causing the occasional raindrop to leak in. The green-haired girl couldn't understand why those Collectors wanted to destroy her. Yes, she wasn't a Vocaloid, but that didn't mean she didn't deserve life. Tears sprang in her green eyes as she curled even more tightly to herself to keep from getting cold.

All she had to do was wait until morning, she told herself. That was when the Collectors would change shifts, giving Nana an opportunity to find a new hiding place. From there she could think of a strategy…

"Is anyone there?" someone asked. The voice was masculine and somewhat robotic, much like that of a Collector.

Nana froze, her breath caught in her throat. Someone had actually stayed behind? She prayed that the Collector would just leave.

The footsteps became louder.

Nana bit her lip.

"Hello?" A shadow loomed over her box.

Nana's heart began to race.

A face looked inside.

Shrieking, the green haired girl tackled her intruder, tearing wildly at his face.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Please—Stop! You're—Hurting—_Me—_"

The male grabbed her by the shoulders and pinned her down so that they met face-to-face. From this position, Nan could make out the boy's—for he looked no older than sixteen—face, which was covered in cuts. His green eyes looked down upon her patiently and his blue hair was drenched with rain.

"Please stop scratching my face. You have very sharp nails," he stated.

The boy rose to his feet, then helped Nana up. The girl ripped her hand from his grasp immediately. She had no idea whether this guy was a Collector or not. And there was no way in hell she was going to find out.

With adrenaline bringing life to her tired limbs, Nana broke into a run. The boy raced after her, calling out for her to stop. But she wouldn't listen—no, she _refused_ to listen. She refused to give up.

She refused to die.

"Hey! There it is!"

Nana's blood ran cold. Collects emerged from alleyways, buildings, street corners. She swore under her breath, then began running in the opposite direction.

Just as the green-haired girl was passing an alley, an arm seized her. Before she could scream, a hand clamped over her mouth. She was greeted with a sickly sweet scent. Her legs went weak, lethargy slowly creeping up her body. Tears welled in her eyes as her consciousness faded…

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

"Damn, what the hell happened to _you_?" asked a feminine voice, "Get into a bitch fit with a _cat_?"

"No. That girl was frightened, and she attacked me…with her razor sharp designer nails."

_That voice…it sounds so familiar…_

Nana's consciousness began to return, but her body still lay limp, as if made of lead. After a few moments of struggle, she retracted her eyelids. The scene was blurry, full of distorted colors and figures.

"Hey! She's waking up," the female voice stated.

Nana's vision began to clear, revealing a brightly lit room with peeling wallpaper, piles of clothes scattered everywhere and furniture buried under said clothes. Standing before her were two people—the boy from before and a bespectacled African-American girl with a ponytail.

It was the girl that knelt by Nana. The green-eyed girl tried to scoot away, but she was still lethargic.

"It's okay, it's okay. _Please_ don't scratch out _my_ face," the girl said.

"You're safe here," the boy added.

"Where's…where's 'here'?" Nana inquired.

"The headquarters of the Sanctuary," the girl explained, "We here at the Sanctuary try to save 'illegitimates' or non-Crypton Vocaloids, from the Collectors. My name's Seku Omomuku and the guy over there is Microsoft Sam."

Nana propped herself into a sitting position. "Why do they call him that?"

"It is because my creator used a voice synthesizer from Microsoft to create me," Sam explained.

"Ah, I see…" Nana replied. No more needed to be said on the matter. To create a non-Crypton Vocaloid was bad, but to create a non-Crypton Vocaloid with contraband equipment? If caught, termination would be the _least_ of Sam's problems.

"Now, what's your name?" Seku asked.

Nana hesitated. Should she tell them her name? This could have been an elaborate trap made by Master to ensnare her. But…she felt that she could rely on them, trust them.

"Nana. Nana Macne."

"Well, Nana. It's time to meet the leaders. And trust me, they're _nothing_ like Master."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

Nana stood before the assignment board, which listed all the missions needed to be done.

"Let's see…'train newcomers', no…'tutoring', no…'bathroom cleaning duty'? Hell no!"

She sighed. It seemed there was nothing exciting to do…until she spotted a slip tucked away on the corner of the board.

"Hello? What's this?" The girl tore it off. "'Team needed to confirm location of school supplies at abandoned warehouse'…perfect!"

With that, Nana raced through the small crowds of busy 'loids going about their day and headed upstairs to the dormitories, where each 'loid had his/her own room. Once she found Sam's, she barged in.

The walls of Sam's room were blue with green numbers, much like the inside of a computer. Sam lay on his matching bed, fast asleep.

"SAM!" Nana shouted.

Sam jolted in bed, blinking several times before adjusting to the harsh light from the door. Rubbing sleep from his eyes, he asked, "Nana? What are you doing here?"

"I just scored us an awesome mission!" The green-haired girl waved the notice in her companion's face.

Sam took the notice and read it. After a few seconds, the boy crumbled the letter and tossed it into the trash.

"What the hell was that for, you idiot?" Nana shrieked, grabbing him by his nightshirt.

"It's too dangerous. I don't even know why the superiors would request the Teams to do such a thing."

"What's so dangerous about it? We just have to go to some warehouse."

"Yes, that's true, but that warehouse is in Section Z-26, the edge of town. There's Collectors all over the place, looking for 'loids trying to flee town."

"So? It's nothing we can't handle."

"Nana—"

"Look, Sam. I've been here for two years. _You've_ been here for four. Don't you think it's time for us to move up the ladder?"

"Yes, but this is too dangerous—"

Nana pulled Sam closer. "Sam, you seriously underestimate yourself. Worse, you underestimate _me_. Do you know what those assholes in the Alliance Level say about you? Here is your chance to prove them wrong."

Sam's eyes searched into Nana's, trying to see if there was any way to dissuade her. As usual, there wasn't. He sighed. "Fine. We'll go."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

Section Z-26 was a series of old tenements, factories, and warehouses that were long since abandoned. The Sanctuary headquarters were once located there, until Master caught on and had his Collectors guard the area. And before the Sanctuary dwelled there…no one knew.

It was a somber, late-autumn day, with an overcast sky and a deep chill that made the Collectors even more resentful of their job than usual. With only light, threadbare jackets over their clothes, they patrolled the streets with bitter faces.

Sam noticed this as he emerged from the tunnels behind an old gas station. The blue-haired boy helped his companion onto the street.

"What does the map say?" he asked.

Nana pulled a fraying, yellow map from her back pocket. "The warehouse is a block from here. We just continue up north, turn to the right at Fujimori Avenue, and head west."

It took them forty-five minutes to reach their destination. Like everything else, Kurasawa & Sons Warehouse was abandoned and falling apart, vegetation eating at the walls and steel.

The interior was even worse, with peeling paint, moldy walls, and dusty shelves. The dirty floor was nothing more than cracked tiles. Trash was everywhere. The two quickly went to work, searching the shelves, closets, and boxes.

After a while, the two decided to take a rest. Sam leaned against a wall, while Nana plopped herself onto the floor.

"I don't see anything here," she said. She wiped her forehead, only to cover it in dirt.

Sam chuckled.

"What?"

"Nothing. We'll check the second floor in a few—"

"Hey! I think I heard some noise from over here!"

Sam and Nana froze, their hearts hitting their chests.

"Shit!" Nana muttered.

Sam said, "Follow me. There's a back door over there."

They went to the back of the building, where they were shielded by rotting garbage. Nana fought the bile that rose in her throat. Sam gestured for her to crouch down.

"Okay," he said, "There's a gateway to a tunnel—"

"Hey, I see them!"

The two looked up to see a female Collector on the roof.

Sam grabbed Nana's hand as they rushed down the road.

"As I was saying, there's a gateway to a tunnel at the basement of a tenement on Hanajima Street," he continued between pants, "If we can get there, we'll be home free."

Sirens blared. Footsteps thudded as Collectors flooded the streets in pursuit. The ground trembled a tank emerged from an adjoining street. Nana and Sam picked up the pace, then turned to Kurosaki.

"W-Where are we going? I thought that H-Hanajima was that way," Nana said.

"If we head to the tunnel, those bastards will know where the Sanctuary is. For now, we'll just have to hide out somewhere and wait for their shift to end. That'll give us enough time to reach the tunnel."

Sam pulled her into an empty tenement. Once inside, he dragged the girl to the top floor. Only then did he dare to stop and catch his breath.

"We should be safe here, for now. Okay, Nana?"

No response.

"Nana?"

Sam looked up to find his companion in a ball, shivering. Tears were beginning to form at the corner of her eyes. She looked very much the same as the first day they had met. And seeing her, stripped of all confidence, struck a blow within him.

Sam approached his companion, gently rubbing her shoulder. "It'll be okay, Nana. I promise."

"This is all my fault. If I…If I had just listened to you…"

Sam knelt beside her. "It's not your fault. You just wanted to help. Look at me." He lifted Nana's chin so that their eyes met. "We _will_ get back home safely." The blue-haired boy gently wiped her tears with his thumb.

An explosion. The building trembled. Nana cried out and clung to Sam until the violent sensation was over.

"Come on, you lazy asses! They're up there!"

Sam looked through the nearest window. Collectors were flooding into the building. He swore under his breath. At this rate, those bastards would be upon him and Nana in minutes! There had to be some way to get them to leave. Immediately, an idea came to mind, but it was one he didn't want to resort to.

_Do I have a choice?_

"Nana, I want you to find a back door, a hidden passage, an emergency staircase—anything that can lead you away from here."

Nana was about to agree when she realized something. He had said 'you', not 'us'…He couldn't have been planning to…He _wouldn't_…

"What…what about you?" She dared to ask, heart starting to pound.

Sam gripped the window sill, refusing to make eye contact. "I'm…going to distract them."

_"What_? You can't! There's too many of them. You could get caught!" Nana yanked him away from the window. "We can get out of this together. There must be another way."

Sam saw the determination burning in Nana's eyes. He smiled bitterly. "And if we _both_ get caught? Think about it this way: if I serve as a distraction, then that'll give you enough time to get reinforcements."

Nana knew that was a lie. As much as everyone in the Sanctuary loved Sam, they would never compromise the secrecy of their headquarters for just one person.

"If that's the case, then why don't I distract the Collectors? I'm the one who suggested that we go on this stupid mission to begin with."

Sam shook his head. "No. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I did that."

"Dammit, Sam—"

"You didn't let me finish." He gently wrapped his hands in Nana's. His face reddened, his heart beginning to speed up. Sam had really wanted to do this when he and Nana were back in the safety of the Sanctuary, back in their rooms where they could be truly alone. He sighed. The boy knew that he had no choice now.

It was now or never.

"I…I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I did that because…" He gulped. "Because I…I…I love you."

Nana's eyes widened. "Really?"

Sam nodded. "Yes."

He pressed his lips against Nana's, tilting his head to better capture hers. Nana gratefully reciprocated his affections, kissing him back. Shyly, the blue-haired boy wrapped his hands around her slender waist, savoring this moment for as long as possible before breaking away.

With that last kiss, he left her…possibly forever.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

**A/N:** I recently stumbled on the UTAU Microsoft Sam while scrolling through YouTube one day and came to love him. A LOT. Sadly, due to the fact that he was created using Microsoft's Text-To-Speech program, he is considered blacklisted on the UTAU wiki. And that means no download for japaneserockergirl (D :). But seeing Sam was not my only motivation for making this one-shot.

One day, while I was scrolling through comments on a Microsoft Sam UTAU video, someone asked, "Shouldn't he be with Macne Nana?" And that's when it hit me: a Sam x Nana fic! After all, he's a PC and she's a Mac (XD), so why not?

Japaneserockergirl


End file.
